ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Задар
История Tornado Zadar was founded 1965. Zadar is know as the “city of basketball”, and basketball is everything. It is one of the few cities in Europe where basketball is by far the main sport, and because of this the ultras in Zadar follow BC Zadar. However, in our “ultras life” the only difference is that we are indoors, while other groups are in stadiums. Tornado was among the first to organize tranfers to away games and in Europe (1968 Madrid, and 200 Tornado in Varese 1972, where there was a fight with the Italian tifosi). Until a big riot and fight with the Yugoslav police in Ljubljana 1972, after which the police forbid Tornadoes transfers to away games. During the 80’s with the return of player Krešimir Cosic to Zadar, Tornado once again strengthened. There would be around 2000 fanatics at every training. During those years, Tornado rioted in Ljubljana again, while away transfers to Zagreb were “easy terrain”. One of the most important years for Tornado was 1986, when Zadar became league champions against Cibona, who had just become European Champions. There was around 1000 Tornado fans in Zagreb, and there was a fight with the police at the beginning of the game. When Zadar won there was fanatic celebration of 50 000 people in the city center (the city of Zadar had cca 60 000 citizens then). Again 1988, before the game with Cibona there was a fight with the BBB on the streets of Zagreb. The next year there was a fight with the Delije and Yugoslav police in Knin. Tornado was also briefly active at football, even though it is not slightly as popular in Zadar as basketball. In 1988, in the second Yugoslav division, at the game against Spartak Subotica, FC Zadar was cheated and Tornado broke down the fence and rush into the field. After this incident Zadar was banned playing at its Stanovi Stadium and fallen out of the league. In Zagreb, 1990. Tornado had a fight with the BBB during a game against BC Zagreb. After this many members of Tornado went into war against the Serb aggression, and many gave their lives. The city of Zadar suffered greatly during the war, surrounded and isolated by the Serbs, without electricity and water, suffering horrible damage. 1992. was also remembered by the dramatic transfer to an away game in Zagreb, when Tornado was followed by mortar grenades, and the bus of Zadar players shot During the 1995/96 season, Tornado followed FC Zadar at football more actively, and Zadar becomes a tough terrain for rival teams and supporters of who, not a few left without their scarves, banners or flags. The competition at football was good for Tornado because Tornado has no real match indoors in this part of Europe, and abroad, while football was never even slightly as popular as basketball was. Even despite this, Tornado was awarded the “Football Oscar” for best supporter group in Croatia at football terrain for the 1997/98 season. During the ‘98 season, BC Zadar once again strengthens. During the Croatian championship playoff game against Cibona, a member of Tornado could not stand the theft and injustice that was going on and attacked the referee. The game was ended and Zadar was banned one game without spectators. Tornado then organized “Zadar Open”, to raise money to help the club pay the fine, and support Zadar. Around the arena, while the game was being played inside without them, 40 000 people sang, cheered, lit flares and smoke bombs and supported Zadar for hours before the game. Zadar Open was even televised by CNN. Zadar however, lost again. During the 1998/99 season BC Zadar won the Croatian Cup in Zagreb, supported by 1500 members of Tornado. The next year, the leaders of Tornado retired and along with them almost the whole core of the group which was a terrible blow. There was a big fall in quality for the next few years,while many tried to be leaders, and there were not as many away trips. In the 2002/03 season a new, young core of Tornado began to appear. Tornado goes to away games, and also to football. New banners, scarves, caps and materials are made. At the end of the season BC Zadar become champions of the Adriatic League. The 2004/05 season will be remembered as one of the most important. The new core of Tornado is mostly formed, and Tornado improves in many ways. Almost all away games are done, again there is euphoria in the city. After 19 years of waiting Zadar won the Croatian championship. Today, Tornado has, still, problems and the change of generations is still felt but we are now a modern ultras group and improving fast. Lately, a new web page and fanzine are made. New small, modern flags. Coreographies are better and better, and the atmosphere and organization is very good. We are working and building the foundations this season, to come back among the best ultras in Croatia. Because of Mafia, selling of games and many other things Tornado is at war with the football club and there is a boycott and Tornado does not support FC Zadar (except of members of a subgroup “Zadar United”).http://www.ultrasspirit.com/tornado-zadar-croatia.html Друзья и враги Друзья: Torcida Враги: Funcuti (Sibenik), Bad Blue Boys, Armada (Rijeka) Примечания Category:Хорватия